


Pi(e) Day

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Lydia, F/F, Feeder Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure feeding fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi(e) Day

“Another piece?” Erica asked, cutting a new slice of Boston cream pie and plating it.

Lydia’s perfectly manicured nails lightly tapped her swelling belly, “Just one more, I don’t have an expandable werewolf stomach you know.” Erica’s teeth flashed, and she held up a forkful of pie to Lydia’s lips.

“I almost wish you did, then I wouldn’t have to ever stop feeding you,” Erica said as Lydia’s red lips closed around the silver fork. Erica had seen the sight countless times, and it never failed to thrill her.

Lydia swallowed delicately and smirked, “That would definitely cut back on the sex.”

Erica made a disbelieving noise and held up a fresh forkful, “We’ve multitasked before, if anything there would be more sex.”

Lydia chuckled, and licked the excess cream off her lips, “Lower quality sex then, you always get distracted.”

Erica raised a haughty brow, “Sometimes I like to enjoy the moment.”

“You stared at my mouth once for twenty minutes, and just breathed on my vulva,” Lydia recalled teasingly. Erica ate the next forkful of pie spitefully, and stuck her tongue out.

“Real mature Reyes,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

Erica offered her a slightly larger forkful next, considering, “You were eating spaghetti and slurping up the noodles obscenely. I’m pretty sure distraction was your plan.”

Lydia batted her eyelashes innocently, and ate the next piece with more tongue than necessary.

“Tease,” Erica said fondly.

Lydia pulled her in for a sweet kiss, and Erica could only just taste her under the thick layer of chocolate and cream. Her mouth was comfortable and familiar, and their kisses were no longer rushed.

Lydia broke the kiss before things could get too heated, “Maybe one more slice.”

And with a low chuckle, Erica cut her another slice.


End file.
